AOTAttack On Titan Halloween
by Khyler Bane
Summary: The Attack on titan cast at Halloween time


AOT Halloween

Inspired by Abridge on Titan Halloween special.

This takes place in a Modern AU/Alternate universe set in modern times.

Takes place during a Halloween party.

Gunther does most of the talking, and Nanaba does most of the filming.

Originally written 8-30-18

Completed 11/7/18

Uploaded 11/7/18

P.S. Meant to do this one on Halloween, but computer froze and had to start over; Sorry.

Camera turns on "Kay, is this thing on? Ah good… (ahem) Hello everyone, I am Gunther Shultz, and this in Nanaba. Welcome to our Halloween 2018 video. I am Steppenwolf the 2017 film Justice League." "And I am Vasquez from Aliens" stated Nanaba. Now with that out of the way," Gunther said "let's get started" they said simultaneously.

They first came across Eren, Armin, Mikasa

Hey Eren; nice outfit" Comlpmented Gunther. "Thanks Gunther, I'm the Punisher" Eren replied. Armin then interjected "I'm dressed as DCEU superman. And Mikasa here is dressed as Mulan." "I do not what dress up. But want candy still. Told her only can have candy if she dresses up" Said eren. "Also another thing, I was going to be batman, but like punisher more. We have something in common, that being we both destroy our enemies."

"Ok… moving on now." Said gunther

"Ymir, your… Jaffar." said Gunther looking at her cape that ha a second cape with no hood stitched together, around her body, and a trench with the top button undone, belt fastened, and lower buttons undone giving her more leg room. Hair combed back, and fake facial hair hon her face making a goatee, moustache, and faint side burns. Looking at her and processing her costume, He wasn't sure about his guess, as "Ra's Al Ghul. Lost bet, had to dress as a fictional villain, needed to be a guy." (AN: her and Ra's have something in common) Ymir replied with a small snark in her tone of voice.

Nanaba saw Historia, "Krista," (she still called her that name. Nanaba always did prefer it.) "Nice Harley Quinn costume." Her Harley Quinn costume was the 2016 Suicide Squad coat, fishnets and briefs + 2011 Arkham City corset, gloves and hair + 2015 Arkham Knight bra and dress. Her family was wealthy, so it made sense she had access to this type of quality items for a costume. "Thank you Nanaba, but this isn't my real costume. Ymirs' bet was a team thing she and I lost with her, so I have to be a, quote-on-quote; sexy villain. I wanted to be and was going to go as a princess." She said shyly, clearly embarrassed of what she was wearing. "Oh" replied Nanaba, not sure of what to say or do.

"THAT'S WHAT I'm HERE FOR!" A voice said. The Nanaba, with the camera, the camera and the others all turned to see who that was. A young, yet older looking girl. At least 20 years old, 22/23 at most. And about eren's height at best guess. She was wearing a corset that was similar to Harley in Arkham City and Knight, tight running briefs, a pair of panties over them and a lightweight purple sleeveless unbuttoned top coat. Her face as cover in white body paint, her lips were completely covered up by red lipstick made into a smile, barely even visible from al the red covering her mouth. And green and red streaks in her black hair. The costume was clearly based of the Joker. "Name's Frieda Riess… I'm Duela Dent, or Jokers Daughter, or female joker, depending on the comic. I was gonna be a queen, and even have the costume at home but when I found out about the bet these two lost, I changed to help Historia go through with it." The newly introduced Freida explained loud and quickly. her speech finished with "I will **never** not be there for my little sis."

And with that the duo(gnther and Nanaba) went off the see and/or find the/any and all others.

They came up to a small group;

Petra dressed as wonder woman (new 52 version), Sasha as a cook, Bertolt a werewolf, Reiner, MMA fighter and Wrestler Brock Lensar, Connie Star Wars ep 1 Darth Maul, and finally, Hitch, Mina and Annie were all vampires (hitch and mina made Annie do it, dressing up with them).

As the two went around they found several interesting choices of costumes people had on.

Ruth D. Kline, Mylius Zeramuski, Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias,(AN: Mylius, Nac and Thomas were the ones in Eren and Armin's squad in Trost, along with Mina) Daz, and Leivs' friends, Isabel and Farlan, were all zombies.

"Jean, you're going as Spike" "As Spike Spiegeal from cowboy bebop" he finished for Gunther. "And Marco here is batman." "I am Vengeance. I am the Night. I, Am BATMAN!" Marco said with a Kevin Conroy impression, clearly channeling Batman from The Animated Series. It was an odd choice for him and Marco, but no one's judging, its Halloween after all.

The couple Hanna and Franz were a king and queen; "and fittingly so" though Gunther.

The two then made their way to some of the other the adults and older people that were dressed up.

"Chief Pixis, your Magneto." Indeed I am, Nanaba" he replied. Lucky guess he stated as he brought his flak up to his mouth ant took a drink.

They then stumbled upon something that surprised them both...

"Levi! Your Rorschach, I'm, shocked and surprised you even dressed up at all." Said a very surprised Gunther. "Hanji made Me" Levi replied. "I made him!" Hanji mildly yelled. "It' better than the alternative though. And what, would the alternative be, Levi?" Nanaba asked curiously. "Napoleon!" Hanji mildly yelled agian." (AN; His Rorschach is an inside joke)

"Zachlely you are," Washington? Asked Nanaba. I was gonna say a 16th-19th century high officer? Vandal savage? Gunther finished. Actually, this is just my high officers/or Cornol trenchcoat from the army, over my police Commissioners uniform… I had a meeting earlier with Kieth, Tybur, Kenny, as well as the Azumabito, Mayor Fritz, Governor Riess , sheriff Dok, Chief Pixis, and Reeves families. I just her to get my cousin and their kids, my niece and nephew, since they have no ride home.

Then Nanaba spotted Oluo and Eld and the two went over to them.

Oluo stated to them that "I was initially levi but was forced to change, So now I'm obi wan form the show and tie in film clone wars". and Eld went a Darkseid from the Injustice 2 video game peroder DLC.

Then they came to Erwin Smith, Nile Dok, and Niles' wife, Marie Dok. The three of them were talking while the Dok kids were playing. They were dressed as the original live action trinity from dc comics:

Shireff your Batman, the Keaton On-The Michel Keatonkeaton batman." Said Nile cutting him off. My wife Marie here- id Wonder Woman. The Linda Cater Wonder Woman" she corrected. "I initially suggested Erwin be winter soldier. "why?" Asked Gunther. "No reason." She said (AN: *wink wink*). And Erwin, Your superman." Said Nanaba. "The Christopher Reeve one to be exact." Erwin clarified. "He was going to be Cpt. America but changed mind." Nile brought up.

Then they met with Nanba Boyfriend Miche, who was Aragon from Lord Of The Rings, Rico- Rei from Evangelion, and her with her was her boyfriend Ian, who was Gene Simons, of all people.

"Hanji, Your Dr Frankenstein, it surprisingly, suits you." Said Gunther. "Alittle to well." mumbled Nanaba.

(AN: I know Hanji is female in the show, but in the manga Hanji is not given a specific gender intentionally. Going off that, Hanji in this story is male.)

"And Moblit…" Gunther said, wanting to break the silence and change subject as soon as possible." You're ah, ahh, aaahhhh…" Gunther said puzzled at what he was seeing. A green robe/cloak/ robe like cloak and cape, covering a black breast plate, his arms reveled that he was in a muscle suit from a local Halloween store; only colored gray, black pants and blackish grey boots, his face colored gray with fake facial hair, with a horned helmet on his head. A staff custom made off Loki staff from 2012s Avengers on the bottom, and 2010s Thor on the top. And a sheathed wooden broadsword. "Yuga Khan. I'm Yuga khan. Father of Darkseid. One of the Old and New Gods? First ruler of Apkoclypse? From DC comics?" everyone stood there puzzled. "He's my favorite New god character, and favorite Dc villain of all time. I read the dc comics he was in. I thought everyone knew?" Molbit replied. "Oh, we didn't know that about you, Moblit. not even Hanji "Gunther answered. "Not even me" added Hanji.

"Hey, let's have some fun!" exclaimed Nanaba. Wanting the moment (mainly the awkwardness of it) to end.

The rest of the day went well. People laughed, had fun, Moblit, Eld, Gunther, and Eren talked about comics, and lots of candy was consumed and obtained. Not necessarily in that order. Nanaba turned the camera back on and faced it toward her. "Well I think that about concludes everything, yeah that (does) conclude, and/or complete everything." "Thank you all for watching… have good Halloween, and keep having a great day, and good night." The camera shuts off.

THE END

Authers Note-

Happy Halloween everyone!

yes that's right, I'm prick and smart ass. Come at me.

11/5/18

Authors Note: sorry for lack of upadates recently for my works. My computer had a few issues, and I lost a lot of stuff. Plus school has been going on, and I've been going through a huge writer block ever since my last post. I am so sorry about all this and the inconvenience. But just to be clear...

Hell on Pardise (Island) -currently is currently on hold for now. Chapter 3 is in the works though.

Arkham files - has been put on hold. But not abandon,

Outcast Returns- it is to be continued. Chatpers 2-8 and idea for another-several more have been thought and are being written.

P.S.

I have some new story ideas in the works. A POTC 5 fanfic, and an ErenxAnnie Fanfic…A Reason to live, New Grile a frieda x eren story, some one shotes with nanaba krista petra and levi, And It chpter 1 atlernate ending where the bullies help beat IT and their stories


End file.
